<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Rayla by NetheriteSkeppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558974">Stupid Rayla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetheriteSkeppy/pseuds/NetheriteSkeppy'>NetheriteSkeppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pooloop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetheriteSkeppy/pseuds/NetheriteSkeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day someone punched Rayla and Rayla got angry and her head exploded and then she got struck by lightning and turned into confetti. </p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smaller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then the confetti splits into tiny bits and those tiny bits split into even tinier bits and those even tinier bits split into microscopic bits and those microscopic bits split into tiny particles and those tiny particles split into molecules and those molecules split into atoms and those atoms split into protons and neutrons and those protons and neutrons split into quarks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then those quarks fused into protons and neutrons and those protons and neutrons fused into atoms and those atoms fused into molecules and those molecules fused into tiny particles and those tiny particles fused into microscopic bits and those microscopic bits fused into even tinier bits and those even tinier bits fused into tiny bits and those tiny bits fused into confetti and that confetti fused back into Rayla</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And the world record for the most times anyone has split down to quarks and fused back up to themselves with the same memory, perfect health, same looks, same DNA, same voice, same personality, same age, same brain, same skills, same body parts, goes to Rayla!<br/>
“OMG!!” Said Callum,<br/>
“One in 3529406619462956295629462946184648214233372014643710461<br/>
5382046333020028373822927464738229939384729220221191102938110192920102837829382992464632821919102829291013727664645343183124391413047346795634515737492546382820182130474204856294011838482937225556021027453894913046219347450003729129472912937472924832648263011381046130537146437810473350159748302481546591501293710!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>15 kudos for 5th chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>